Grapefruitia
Grapefruitia is located in the Valley, and the fifth oldest nation. The nation is renowned for its creation of Grapefruitianism, textiles, and impressive navy. History The Grapefruitians started out as small, distributed tribes along the coast of the valley. They all followed the same, standard religion, the very, very early form of Grapefruitianism. The several tribes slowly grew clumped together, due to cultural, religious and hereditary similarities, forming one large tribe, converging in current-day Celista. They decided they needed leaders for this new state. The most influential family, at that point, was the Fuchs clan - and so they were placed into power, forming the tribe into a very simple theocracy. They named it Limecia. After a while, the second largest clan of Limecia, the Scondigger family, began to question why it was that the Fuchs had been put into power, and not them; full of jealousy, they began conspiring against them. After much careful planning, they overthrew the Fuchs, and placed themselves in power. The Fuchs and Scondigger clans would fight for the throne for years to come. Limecia was a fairly prosperous nation, and established the town of Celista, which would later be declared the capital and the most important city in Grapefruitia. Limecia would focus mainly on boats and fishing and seemed to have particular knack for clothing. At the same time, two other tribes had amassed, in the eastern part of present-day Grapefruitia and western part. These two other states became known as Tangerina (east, focused in Miari) and Appelina (west, focused in Argleton). Tangerina was much smaller, but also more advanced - They also believed themselves to be the direct descendants of Seers, and were especially strict with following its customs. Appelina had the highest population, but they were a bit more barbaric, especially when compared to Limecia. Despite being forged by the same peoples, with the same religious thoughts, they were quite different. Over time, as they grew, they found their borders getting closer and closer, and their people as well. Customs miss-moshed, especially religious practices, and after a while it was hard to tell where one's influence ended and another began. As the states grew, they overtook and assimilated several smaller groups, whom were quickly integrated into the community. With the current state of things, the leaders of the three states decided to meet, and decided that it was a time where they should set aside their (now very small) differences and become one large state: Grapefruitia, named after the religion. They were happy about it! The peasants...not so much. Despite the cultures being so closely knit, there was a strange sense of freedom along the borders, where no one state truly ruled, and they exploited that. The citizens rebelled, and split into two groups: And so, Grapefruitia was thrust into a short, but significant civil war - those who were loyal to their leader's decision, and those who wanted to keep their sense of freedom. Long story short, the loyalists were the victors. Those seeking the "freedom" surrendered, due to being severely out manned, and were forced to live under the conditions set by the loyalists. Grapefruitia was born, unified under religion. Since Limecia was the oldest and richest state, it was decided that their leaders would be put at the head, and a clergy would be formed by the lead families of Appelina and Tangerina. This was the basis of the current state of Grapefruitia's government. Many members of Appelina would go on to become the current Seers, although pureblood Seers have slowly been fading out. The Scondigger and Fuchs clans would continue fighting for the seat through all of this. They thought nothing of when Dosh was invaded. Despite being bordered by two large states, they put it off and figured they were safe, and continued on with their daily lives. They were completely taken by surprise when Abady invaded. Forced to downplay what they had been practicing for years, the Grapefruitians were disgusted by Abadian rule. They attempted to rebel many times, but they were small, unorganized, and quite easily put down. However, Abadian inventions had allowed them to progress much further than they would have on their own. After nearly 30 years of occupation, Kezhang attacked and stole away Celista with ease from the Abadians. For the Grapefruitians, occupation under Kezhang was even worse, as practicing Grapefruitism wasn't even allowed. Abady later retook the Grapefruitian region using their navy prowess, resulting in the near-destruction of most of the area. The Grapefruitians were forced to rebuild. Slowly, the Grapefruitians began to regain control of themselves as Abadian influence slowly slipped away. After a final, actually successful rebellion in Celista, the theocracy was reinstated with the Fuchs finally being victorious in the fight for the throne. In celebration, a tower made of thick glass was built over a giant cave which housed thousands of bees, and was the center of Grapefruitism. This was called the Crystal Pillar. In early 2 NE, Grapefruitia's influence was high enough in Aegis to create the First and Second Reaches. The Second Reach would be taken over by Heretics, but the First Reach would be able to grow easily. Over this time, Grapefruitia would also form strong bonds with Rultzven, however the bonds would soon break and Grapefruitia would find itself much closer to Paxis. Grapefruitia would begin colonizing as well in 3 NE. The most recent King of Grapefruitia, Kaine Fuchs, was married to Queen Robyn Fuchs and together they had two children, Princess Nancy Fuchs and Princess Rosalina Fuchs. King Kaine died of a heart attack, a few years before 1 NE. Doctors attempted to help him, but the current state of medical science was not enough. Soon, Queen Robyn fell ill herself, and after several years of fighting the illness, she finally succumbed to it winter, 3 NE. Rosalina is to be named Queen Spring, 4 NE. Geography Grapefruitia is located on the south-easternmost part of the valley, and is unique in that it doesn't have a direct border with Abady or Kezhang. This has forced it to put lots of effort into shipbuilding. Politics Grapefruitia is a theocratic monarchy. Sexism does not really play a part in the Grapefruitian culture, and as such it is just as likely for a male to gain the throne as it is a female. All that matters is bloodline and age. (more to come) Economy Clothes Culture They all sit and cry because I haven't written this part yet Category:Nations Category:CS1 Category:New Era Factions Category:CIS